eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Twi'sari
The Twi’sari are native to the planet, Rylessia, and are known to be the most influential and respected sentient species in their galaxy, and are known for their elegance, beauty, and colorful skin, which varies in pigment from individual to individual, and a head of dreadlock tentacles that grow from their heads. The tentacles, called ‘braintails’ are actually advanced sensory organs used for cognitive functions. They possess a fairly standard humanoid vocal structure and are capable of learning most alien languages. A mono-gender race, the Twi’sari are distinctly all female in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude towards other races. Considering these factors, the Twi’sari are often used as slaves or dancers because of their exotic beauty. Though they are instrumental in proposing and founding the Galactic Alliance and have been at the heart of it ever since. Biology and Appearance The Twi’sari are a sentient species of mostly hairless mammals. They resemble humans in terms of basic skeletal structure with five fingers on each hand and legs that are relatively straight, with five toes on each foot, with little to no body hair anywhere on them. They have painted eyebrows or have their eyebrows tattooed on, in order to appear more palatable and less alien to more base-line humanoid offworlders. As all the species are female, the Twi’sari have been considered especially attractive and slender, which made them favorite subjects for slavery and entertainment. The beauty of the Twi’sari was well known throughout the galaxy, and as a result many young Twi'sari were sometimes kidnapped and sold into slavery, becoming dancers or status symbols, most notably by galactic mafia figures. The Twi’sari are omnivores, and possess multiple stomachs; a trait that enables them to each almost any food. The Twi’sari have to striking features in their physiology: broad range of skin coloration, and flowing tentacle-tails for hair. In place of head hair, the Twi’sari possess flexible tentacles that grow like hair. These structures are soft and flip around much like hair. These hair tails protrude down the back of the skull and contain part of their brains. They serve many purposes in their daily lives and culture: storing fat and being used as erogenous zones. Because their tails are highly sensitive, grabbing them forcefully would be painful that it easily incapacitate almost any Twi’sari. Though if gently tugging the tips is actually a form of pleasure, weakening them on the spot. Long head tails are considered great status symbols, and are often in hand-in-hand with respect, influence, and wealth. Twi’sari are said to have navels as well as breasts that continue to grow with age. They also have a robust cellular regenerative system; while they do not heal faster than other species, they are known to reach over 1000 years of age. This long lifespan is rivaled only by the Creators, who have been rumored to live longer. Although their multitude of skin tones, their blood is colored blue. Although they are an all-female race, they are innately different from humans, for the Twi’sari can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Although they are a single gender, they aren’t asexual and do in fact require a partner to reproduce. However, the reproduction for a Twi’sari is very different from other forms of sexual reproduction. They refer to it as the Melding, in which not only are their bodies are one but also their minds. During this, the eyes of the Twi’sari turn white, as they are attuning her nervous system to her partner’s, sending and receiving electrical implulses directly through the skin, making her and her partner become one unified nervous system, sharing memories, thoughts, and feelings. The offspring is always Twi’sari, regardless of species or sex of the father, and in the case that the offspring of two Twi’sari, the father is the one who doesn’t give birth. Behavior and Culture Seduction The natural grace and exotic beauty of the Twi’sari makes them a popular target among slave traders. Slavery is the only main currency of Rylessia, which is tolerated by the Galactic Alliance. Some see it as a chance to make money by kidnapping or selling orphaned children, while others saw slavery as a way of saving children from growing up on Rylessia’s harsh environment. A number of Twi’sari believe that slavery is an efficient way to proliferate their species and preserve their culture, as the Twi’sari lack their own means of inter-planetary travel. Regardless of how it came about, many Twi’sari live as slaves or mostly as entertainers and are considered status symbols, especially those of rarer skin tones: those with a skin tone of dark blue and aquamarine or red, which were considered mutations. Twi’sari that manage to escape from captivity usually turned to a life of thievery or prostitution, while making use of their powers of seduction. Twi’sari prefer to avoid taking a stand on most issues. While many Twi'sari live their lives as merchants or even criminals, the species also had a proud and honorable warrior tradition, as starfighters in the Galactic Alliance military or the Galactic Space Police Force. Twi’sari clothing is typically of tighter, more revealing clothing to maintain their elegant figures and enhance their values to males. Twi’sari dance costumes are typically made up of silky veils that cling to their bodies, although others were used, such as revealing net costumes. Customs and Living Arrangements When meeting a stranger or guest for the first time, Twi’sari would usually exchange gifts or something else as a welcome. When welcoming a large number of beings they would usually throw a party and use their traditional dances as entertainment. Twi’sari, when on Rylessia, lived in simple mud brick dwellings that protected them against the scorching heat of their homeworld. They often decorated them with native textiles and simple things. When in a city, Twi'sari used more standard dwellings with technology though they were still modified to survive Rylessia's environment. Government Twi'sari society is divided into clans, with each clan having its own city. Each city had its own government, which was led by a five-member head-clan. These five Twi'sari lead the society in all matters until one member of the head-clan died. At that point, the remaining members of the head-clan would be cast out into the barren landscape on the day-side of the planet, presumably to die, thus allowing the next generation to take over. If the next generation was not yet ready to claim their inherited positions, then a set of regents would be selected to rule until the proper time. Skills and Abilities Trivia The Twi'sari are actually a combo of the aliens, the Asari from Mass Effect and the Twi'lek from Star Wars. Category:Species Category:Galactic Alliance Races